


Lights will guide you home

by comfortinglies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post Full Moon, flashfic, shameless fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortinglies/pseuds/comfortinglies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius stretches an open palm before him, right on the skyline; the rays of the golden sunrise seep through his fingers, reflecting intangible plays of light on his body.<br/>
He smiles as he turns his gaze – the sun shining on his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights will guide you home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151411) by comfortinglies. 



> Just another translation from Italian of an old fic I'm very fond of, originally posted on EFP. Nothing but a small tribute to one of the ships I love the most: hope you like it ♥

 

It's like an amber ocean, liquid and boundless. The dawning light floats all around them, washing over the still sky, caressing the damp grass.

Sirius stretches an open palm before him, right on the skyline; the rays of the golden sunrise seep through his fingers, reflecting intangible plays of light on his body.

He smiles as he turns his gaze – the sun shining on his teeth.

“How are you feeling?”

Flat on his back, Remus has no words to explain how invaluable such a stillness is. After the cruel white of the moon, witnessing the birth of a new day always resembles a small miracle.

“I'm fine”, he just sighs. Then Sirius's low laughter resonates close, an unmistakable brush against Remus's skin; suddenly there's even more light, and yes, now he's fine indeed.

 


End file.
